HIM
by coxzoy
Summary: apa yang dilakukan Jimin saat ia tahu kekasihnya telah dilecahkan oleh sekelompok pemuda di ring basket? apa! menimpali bekas-bekas itu? wow BTS Fanfic YOONMIN! JiminxYoongi/JiminxSuga


HIM

"Kurang ajar!" Aku merintih akibat ulah sekumpulan namja yang amat merendahkan jati diriku. Mereka mengguyurku dengan air lalu mengikatku di ring basket. Mereka naik satu-satu menggunakan tangga lalu menjilati tubuhku di depan publik. Beberapa dari mereka menggigit 'sesuatu' miliku hingga terasa amat nyeri. Untung saja mereka tidak membuka celana ataupun sesuatu ' didalam celana' itu. Beruntunglah aku masih bisa hidup karna seorang kakek – kakek mengusir mereka.

"Hey, Honey" Jimin masuk ke dalam rumah meletakan benda – benda yang ia bawa di meja "kau kenapa hmm?" melangkah dan duduk di hadapanku.  
"Bukan urusanmu"

Jimin, seseorang yang amat – amat menyebalkan, dia selalu menggodaku dan aku tidak pernah luluh karnanya. Dasar mesum, ia suka melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Bahkan kadang seorang Min Yoongi, orang terkuat dalam melawan apapun bisa kalah darinya.

"Ck, kau sadis sekali" ia menaikan kepalaku, memegang daguku dengan lembut "Pacar Park Jimin tidak seharusnya sedingin ini, bukan?" Aku mendorongnya.

"Apa? Pacar? Dalam mimpimu!"  
"Setiap malam aku sudah melakukanya"  
"Apa?"  
"Setiap malam aku selalu memimpikanmu, Min Yoongi"

Apa? Bagaimana? Kau tidak bisa mengatur mimpimu sendiri bodoh. Jimin memang orang bodoh yang tidak seharusnya masuk ke duniaku dan mengunjungiku setiap hari.

"Bahkan kita kan sudah melakukanya" dia menyeringai "aku suka saat kau mendesahkan namaku sayang" membelai wajahku.

Ugh, dia membuatku mual. Walau aku tahu wajahku memerah, aku tetap tidak akan menyukai ini. Tidak akan walau satu detikpun. "Itu hanya mimpi dan tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi hanya mimpi"

"Baiklah," wow bukan pertanda baik untuku. Jimin mendorongku ke pojok dinding dan melarangku pergi dengan kedua tanganya. "Sebaiknya kau katakan apa yang terjadi" aku menggeleng keras mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah yang lain.

"Atau, kau tau kan hmm ka—"  
"Sekumpulanpriamengikatkupadaringdanmenyiramkudenganairlalumenjilatikusecarabergiliran" aku menarik nafasku dan tidak berani menatap matanya.  
"Apa?" Jimin dengan cepat menangkup kedua pipiku dan mencium bibirku. "Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu! Dan ternyata oranglain telah melakukanya. Aku akan menimpalnya dan membuat bekas – bekas mahluk astral tadi hilang."

.

.

.

.

Jimin mernariku ke kamar. Bodohnya aku. Aku sama sekali tidak melawanya. Bukan tidak bisa. Ia menariku dan mendudukan ku pada kasur dan menyuruhku untuk diam.

"Biar ku lepas bajumu." Jimin membuka kancing kemeja yang kupakai dan melepasnya "kau miliku kau tahu hmm" aku mengangguk pelan. Namja itu mengikat tanganku ke atas dan diikatnya pada kepala kasur hingga membuat semua tanganku keatas. Dan abs-ku sangat terpampang nyata.

"Apa – apaan ini!" Jimin mengambil laptopnya dan menaruhnya di depanku. Pikiranku telah kembali.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" Namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'SEXI' gumamku. 'MIN YOONGI APA YG KAU PIKIRKAN?!' aku menutup mataku untuk beberapa menit. Saat aku membuka mataku, situs Omegle dengan akses video telah terpampang nyata di depanku DAN AKULAH YANG BERADA DI VIDEO ITU DENGAN STANGER ASING YANG BAHKAN TIDAK KU KENAL.

"PARK JIMIN!"

Mataku terbelak saat kulihat dia sudah tidak menggunakan sehelai benangpun pada tubunya. "KAU GILA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" dia mendekatiku sambil memegang tubuhku.

"Nikmati acaranya sayang"

Ia melepas sabuku dengan kasar. Stranger itu hanya menganga melihat apa yang Jimin lakukan kepadaku.

"Jiminie, dia melihat kita" Aku berbisik. Rasa malu dan amarahku benar-benar memuncak. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, aku akan menahan rasa maluku. Sesekali tidak membantah bolehlah pikirku. Jimin mulai menarik celanaku dan membuangnya sembarang. Stranger itu men-disconectkan omegle itu. Stranger lain muncul masih dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti stranger sebelumnya. Saat aku sepenuhnya full naked, orang itu mendisconectkan lagi. Aku sudah tidak memperdulikan omegle itu lagi. Jimin menjilati leherku dan jelas itu membuatku bergairah, menghisap leherku, menimpali bekas orang – orang bejad yang mencoba memperkosaku tadi.

"J-jimimn!" ia menghentikan aksinya tadi, menatap lekat kedua mataku.  
"Sudah kubilang, nikmati saja sayang"

Namja itu mengambil segelas orange juice dingin dan kental yang berada di senelahnya.

"maafkan aku jika ini lengket." Ia menuangkan dikit demi sedikit orange juice itu pada dada dan perutku, sensasi dingin itu membuatku menggeliat tak karuan. Senyum mengerikan itu muncul lagi. Dia mulai menyerangku, menjilati tubuhku dengan tak sabaran.

"Jimin, itu geli!" dia malah semakin bersemangat, ia menurunkan kepalanya dan tertarik kepada kedua nipple ku yang sudah sangat basah. Sangat terasa ia melumat nipple kiriku dan tanganya memainkan nipple kananku. Ia menjilat habis seluruh orange juice yang 'ternodai' itu, ah rasanya sangat nikmat.

"Jiminnnh jangan hanya disitu saja... a akmmmnnh" dia mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Ia melepaskanya secara perlahan.  
" Aku tahu sayang" smrik.

Tangan nakalnya mulai mengelus juniorku. Aku sedikit terkejut ia benar-benar melakukanya padaku 'lagi'. Aku sudah mulai menikmatinya sampai Jimin mulai meremas juniorku yang membuatku tegang. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan tanganya dengan cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Jimin – ah! Ini tindakan bodoh, kau tahu!" wajahku memerah, dan menunjukan wajah bagaimana 'aku benar-benar menikmatinya' Jimin semakin cepat hingga perasaanku sudah tidak terkendali lagi.  
"Jimin a-aku sudah tidak bisaa ah"  
"Tahanlah dulu sayang, kau tidak mungkin selemah itu" ia memperlambat pergerakan tanganya itu.  
"Ah Jiminee pabbo... jang ah jangan berhenti" Jimin kembali menunjukan wajah mesumnya tadi.

Jimin mengambil sedotann pada gelas tadi.

"Buka kakimu sayang" ia melebarkan selangkanganku hingga terekspos jelas pada kamera.

 _Stranger :_

 _WTF bro kalian ngapain? Biarkan kami menonton ya!_

Itu gilaa. Mereka seperti 15 orang. Dan mereka ingin menyaksikanku aksiku dengan jimin. Aku benar-benar malu /

"jimin, m- mereka ada sekitar 15 orang" Jimin menoleh kebelakang. Ia malah mengambil spermaku yang ada di kasur dan melulurkanya pada kamera laptop itu.

 _Stranger :_

 _Wow wow, kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu bung!_

Jimin hanya terkekeh. Ia mulai memasukan sedotan itu pada lubang sempit miliku. Dia memaju mundurkan sedotan itu selagi melumat bibirku. Ia memasukan dengan segera lidahnya dan mulai mengabsen habis gigiku, mengulum menjilat sesekali menyesap lidahku. Setelah sekian lama kami melakukanya. Ia melepas lumatan kami saat nafasku mulai tersengal-sengal.

Ia menuju ke selangkanganku. Dan mulai menyedot sedotan itu, meminum juice yang terkumpul pada lubangku itu, aku sedikit merinding karena geli yang kurasakan.

' _Blek'_ seketika Jimin menutup laptop itu dengan kencang dan smirk ke arahku.

"kita akan melanjutkanya sendiri sampai besok pagi sayang bagaimana?"  
"ah jimiinee cepaath!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
